Journey Through the Decade
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Nitramy's Fic Challenge Tsukasa's legacy lives on, many years from the original journey. Decades have passed and Naruto is charged by a Decade to wake the Riders. The new Decade is found, and a new journey begins as they travel through parallel worlds.
1. Naruto No Sekai

_This dream again…_

_It doesn't make sense. Attack after attack, explosions. Men and women in armor. What does it all mean? I clutch my head, ducking down. I'm no coward, this I know. But why? Why does the image of the magenta-colored person fill me with such happiness and dread?_

_Why?_

_"Kamen Rider… Decade…"_

_

* * *

_

"…to. Naruto! Geez, get up."

Naruto blinked himself awake at the poking of Sakura who leaned over him. "You fell asleep," she said. "Did you finish the reports?"

"Ah, sorry, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, pulling a slightly damp paper from under him. "I wanted to uh, rest my eyes and…"

Sakura sighed. "Get some rest, Naruto. You haven't slept in a while since you came back."

"Hard to, with what happened to Gaara," said Naruto honestly. Getting up with a groan, he staggered to the door.

"Were you having a good dream at least?" inquired Sakura.

"… Yeah I did!" exclaimed Naruto with a thumbs up. "Lots and lots of ramen!"

Sakura hung her head. "You're hopeless."

* * *

_You can stop this you know…_

_"You can stop this," said Sasuke as he walked by me, dressed unusually in a long brown coat reminiscent of Anko's trench and a low hat. He had a blindfold across his eyes. What was he badass enough now that he didn't need to see? Tch, bastard._

_The masked warriors rushed forward and clashed in a great attack. A massive castle erupted from the skyline and rained fire down around us. I tried not to cringe. It was carnage on a grand scale. And they seemed to have no target, other than the mutual one in the crown-like helm._

_"Stop him, the destroyer of worlds – DECADE!"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto snapped to attention again as Ayame poked him. "Naruto-kun, you nearly fell into your ramen!" she said. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh just not getting enough sleep, Ayame-chan," said Naruto. "I've been finding it harder and harder to do lately."

Blearily he looked into his steaming bowl of pork ramen and muttered, "Ikidakimasu," before slurping down a mouthful of noodles.

"Is there anything we can do kid?" inquired Teuchi. "Between Ayame and me, we can fix you a dish of kings!"

"Well if you could get the dreams to stop, then maybe…" said Naruto.

"What sort of dreams?" inquired Ayame.

Naruto sighed, paused for a moment and related it to them. "I'm standing in a mountain range, not one I've seen when suddenly, explosions happen everywhere. There's… armored figures racing from side to side, attacking one another, turning on each other without finishing off the other. Giant things from the sky appear, a train, and a castle with a monster inside it. And in the middle of it, a magenta-colored person in armor, with a crown above his head."

Naruto looked up. "And then Sasuke is there, standing, dressed in one of Anko's coats telling me I can stop him, Decade…"

Ayame and Teuchi looked at one another. "Kid," said Teuchi. "I don't think that's a normal dream. One that detailed and repeated… sounds like prophesy."

"I have to agree with father," said Ayame. "There can't be anything good from that there. Why don't you—"

"Excuse me," said a voice to the side and the three looked up at a young man with long blonde hair to his shoulders. "Can I get three pork ramen to go?"

"Of course, coming right up!" exclaimed Teuchi, their previous seriousness forgotten for the moment.

The stranger looked down at Naruto and Naruto looked back. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Naruto's eyes widened as his own darted to the strangers' waist. A belt like a camera…

"You…" he breathed as Teuchi wrapped his bowls and handed it to him.

"How interesting," murmured the stranger in Naruto's ear as he passed by. "To think, I would exist in a world without Riders…"

Sitting stock still for a long moment, Naruto put down his chopsticks and slammed down some money. "I gotta go, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san! Something came up!"

Before he could go, Ayame grabbed his jacket. "Hurry back," she said seriously and Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Evacuate?" inquired Tsunade of the stranger who calmly ate his ramen in front of her. "Why should we? There is no impending threat at the moment!"

"There always is," said the stranger as he finished his bowl and set it down before he crossed his legs and leaned to the side. "It is coming. The battle that will scar this land has begun."

"What… battle?" inquired Sakura. "If you mean Akatsuki…"

"Tch," tched the young man. "They're a drop in the bucket. No, I am talking about…"

The door slammed open as Naruto stood there, breathing heavily. "GET AWAY FROM THEM, DECADE!"

"Naruto, wha-?" gaped Sakura. "You know this guy?"

Naruto seethed. He knew it was him, he knew it. Something deep down inside he KNEW this was the one who would bring calamity. He saw it in his eyes, those brilliant sapphire orbs. So kind and gentle yet efficient and ruthless. Pointing a finger at him, he declared, "That war… will not happen in Konoha!"

Silence. And the young man lifted his eyes to meet Naruto's. "I see," said the young man. "So… Sasuke got to you too."

"Sasuke-kun?" exclaimed Tsunade, slamming her hands on the table, careful not to break it. "What of the Uchiha?"

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" demanded Sakura.

"What I demand… is that you get away before it begins," said the young man as he held up a card and the sound of a motorcycle revving could be heard. "It begins now."

"You…" growled Naruto as he lunged.

But in a smooth motion, the man sidestepped as he ripped off the belt, and slammed it around Naruto's middle. Naruto stumbled and looked at it in shock. "Wha…?"

"You need to carry on my work, Naruto," said Decade. "Prevent the ten worlds from merging into one. Yours is at risk already. I bequeath the last of my power to you."

Decade smirked as whisker-like marks flickered into existence and both Tsunade and Sakura stared in shock as Decade smiled, but sadly as he began to grey out and fade. "Continue my work, Naruto. I'm counting on you… And tell the old man and Ayame-chan… their noodles are best."

And with that, Decade, Naruto Uzumaki, faded away as a book case clattered to the floor, and the card that had been in his hand, flew to Naruto's own.

"Decade… I… I am a destroyer…"

Naruto's legs gave out on him as he sunk to the ground in misery.

"Naruto…" Sakura knelt down next to him and carefully gave him a hug.

"We need to…" started Tsunade but suddenly, there was an explosion from outside and the Hokage leaped to her feet. "What now?"

"Hokage-sama!" cried a Chuunin as he leaped into the room. "There are monsters attacking!"

"Monsters? Sakura, Naruto! Gather as many as you can and fight them off! Hurry! I'll be with you shortly," ordered Tsunade. "Juusei, start evacuation!"

"This is my fault, this is my fault," moaned Naruto as he buried his face in his hands. "If I had never come…!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, NARUTO!" roared Tsunade, making the young man look up. "This isn't time to get upset; this is the time for action! You need to help as much as possible, for the sake of everyone who lives here!"

The building rocked from an impact as the streets were being filled with countless monstrous soldiers who wanted nothing but destruction. One even took a shot at the faces on the mountain and the Third's face earned a gash across it. "Sakura!" added Tsunade. "Protect Naruto. He's our only clue to this!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Sakura, all business as she pulled Naruto to his feet. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Naruto nodded, trying to shake himself to awareness as he picked up the RideBooker. "Let's go, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"This way, to the shelters hurry!" exclaimed Iruka as he guided civilians. "Hurry now!"

A pair of Fangire descended upon the man and grabbed him, throwing him to the dirt. "FOR DAI-SHOCKER!" roared the Fangire as he reached down to drain Iruka dry.

Iruka, too stunned to move, looked up at his attacker and grimaced. "I hope I taste bad," he growled out, seconds before kunai perforated the opponent. Looking up at his savior, he gasped, "Kakashi?"

"Get up, Iruka," said the lazy Jounin as he pulled out more Kunai and threw it at the lunging Fangire. "They go down easily, but they don't stay down."

Iruka nodded as he scrambled to his feet and delivered a sharp blow to another one in the group. "They're everywhere, what are they?"

"Monsters," replied Kakashi simply as his hands flew into seals as he blew a fireball into the group, setting several on fire. "Where they came from, I'm not sure."

"Thank you, captain obvious," groused Iruka, producing wire from his jacket and fanning out strings of it. "I'll buy you a drink if we survive this."

"Mmm," said Kakashi in agreement as the two set to work.

Slowly the pair set to work, getting the streets cleared when Naruto and Sakura showed up. "Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura, dragging the distraught Naruto along with her.

"Are the streets clear?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, we've made sure of that," said Sakura breathlessly. She then noticed the wounded monsters getting up and made an eep noise. "They're uglier up close!"

"They won't stay down," growled Iruka. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"It's my fault," muttered Naruto as he clenched the card in his hand. "It's my fault and I need to fix it!"

"Naruto…" said Sakura.

"It's my fault, Sakura-chan! I had the dreams, I had the warning, I saw Decade and did nothing! Now it's time for me to clean up his mess."

Stepping forward to the huge pile of monsters now there, he declared loudly, "OI! Listen up you jerks! You're not welcome in our world! My other self didn't cast you out, so I will! LEAVE! If not…" And he held up the card and the monsters recoiled visibly. "I'll make you."

"This is it," said their currently unseen observer from the side. "This is the power… of Decade."

"HENSHIN!" proclaimed Naruto, turning the card around with a sound of a revving motorcycle.

**"KAMEN RIDE!"** boomed the belt as a holographic lettering on the belt appeared and Naruto threw the card into the top of it, closing the belt with a snap. **"D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Nine holograms appeared around him, converging into one and covering him in a black armor as ten cards appeared in the air and slammed backwards into his head, forming a crown and changing his color scheme from pure black to black and magenta as his eye plates turned green.

"All Fangire huh," said Naruto, information filling his mind. "Well then…"

Withdrawing a golden card, he slammed it into his belt. "I'll finish you all in one blow!"

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"** proclaimed the belt as a line of holographic cards appeared between him and the mass of Fangire. Leaping high into the air, Naruto passed through the cards as he impacted with a loud cry, destroying the lot of them.

"Decade, how incredible of a power," said the observer, walking into view, clapping his hands. "And how utterly destructive."

The three ninja turned towards the observer and Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke…" said Kakashi, dropping into a ready stance. "What are you…?"

Sasuke smiled as Naruto got up, looking at him. "You're… not our Sasuke are you?"

"No, I am not," replied Sasuke in a jovial tone, one they had never heard from him before as he walked over and flung his arms open. "I am merely a watcher of sorts. Naruto, you inherited the power of a grand destroyer. HOW WONDERFUL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto sweatdropped as well as everyone else. "Uh… thank you?"

The Sasuke look-alike laughed as he clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Take heart, for your journey has just begun! There are countless worlds out there, but few Rider Worlds. You need to continue the journey to stop the legacy of the Destroyer, and become the Creator!"

"Other worlds… other Riders…" murmured Sakura.

"I don't understand…" said Naruto as the sirens pettered out. "I thought… I had to stop Decade? But I am him… I have the power to stop him!"

"Then stop your journey, before it begins," said Sasuke, suddenly serious. "But Naruto…" And he clapped him on the shoulders. "A beginning… is a WONDERFUL THING!" he howled.

Iruka leaned over to Kakashi. "I think I liked Sasuke better when he wasn't…" And he made a spinning motion with his finger.

"Naruto, there are nine other worlds out there, each with their own Rider. But during the first journey of the original Decade, he sealed them all away in an attempt to prevent the Rider Worlds from colliding. But balance, BALANCE is needed!" Sasuke slapped Naruto on the shoulder with a grin. "You must go to these worlds, and wake them UP."

His expression turned serious again. "But… there is another problem. You will find opposition to all of it. Your actions, deeds… the tale of Decade is that of unholy heralds. Countless lives hate Decade. If not by name or reputation."

"… What must I do?"

"Go to the old man, Teuchi-san. He'll explain the rest. And find loyal companions as well. Their aid will be needed."

Smiling once more, Sasuke slapped him in the shoulder. "Oh and…" he handed him a small wrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

And mists gathered around Sasuke before he vanished, leaving them with a box which Naruto opened, transforming back from his armored state to reveal a cake.

"Happy Birthday: Decade."

* * *

The damage was extensive, but nothing that Konoha could recover from. The casualty rate had been extremely low too, as if it was a probing attack rather than a full attack. And in the middle of it, Tsunade was listening to the reports from the others when she raised her head at the mention of the ramen vendor.

"Teuchi? What does he have to do with it?" inquired Tsunade curiously.

"It's what the other Sasuke said," said Iruka. "He said he'd have the answers. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto are there right now."

Tsunade nodded. "Keep me informed."

* * *

"Old man, you here?" inquired Naruto as he walked up to the house and opened the door. "Old man!"

"Over here, Naruto," called out Teuchi from a parlor room. The house looked… odd. Like it was built for an entirely different archetectual style with a front desk and everything. Pictures dotted the wall and the older man was in the room, fussing over a large old-style camera.

"Teuchi-san," said Kakashi. "We were told you had the answers we sought."

Teuchi smiled as he stood up fully and nodded. "Indeed I do. First, tea. We need something to perk our minds!"

Sakura moved into the room, hands brushing against a magenta object and she picked it up. "Is this a camera?" she asked. "It's very advanced…"

"Ah, yes it is," said Teuchi as he bustled in with four cups. "It belonged to a great man."

"You mean, Decade," said Naruto as Teuchi poured the tea.

"Yes, I mean Decade. He wasn't always known as Decade though," said Teuchi wistfully. "When I first met him, I was young. It had been years though since the Original Decade passed through."

"Original Decade," said Kakashi, having drained his tea without even removing his mask. "You mean there is more than one?"

"Indeed." Teuchi poured his own tea and sat down, bringing the kitty-styled glass to his lips and taking a sip. "Over time, Decade realized that his journey would never end. And sooner or later, he would meet another Decade, one that would change the worlds around them. And the cycle would continue. Even Shocker, their enemy, would be there. As such, with the help of his friends, Decade created five belts, each with the powers of ten Riders to begin with, and sent them across the worlds. The belt you wear, is Decade V, the fifth DecaDriver and RideBooker."

Naruto looked down at the belt he hadn't removed. "What happened to the original?"

"Probably still out there," said Teuchi honestly. "We'd like to think so, the Brotherhood of Watchers. We are sort of a Rider Specialty group, watching for when a world would gain a Rider. There are more than nine worlds, but it's like a circuit."

"I have just one question Teuchi-san: is Decade a threat?" inquired Kakashi softly.

Teuchi paused at that. "A threat? Certainly. But a threat to his friends, well, that's all a different story. Decade works differently from other Riders. Sometimes the worlds reject him, forcing him on an eternal journey. Sometimes, Decade protects a world from Riders coming INTO his world. It's all subjective. In Naruto's case, he is to wake UP Riders who have been sealed, from the previous Decade V's actions.

"Ayame-chan is off making preparations, for the journey ahead," said Teuchi. "Naruto, you were always special, and now, the time is right. The Journey Through the Decade, now begins."

Teuchi smiled at him. "Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, are you two willing to come along, and Ride with the Devil?"

* * *

"We'll have to make due then," said Tsunade as they explained everything. "Sakura, Kakashi, you two will be working together with Naruto for the sake of our worlds. If what Teuchi-san said is true, and this not-Sasuke, then our worlds are going to collide, without the presence of Riders."

"Yes that's right," said Kakashi.

"I'm assigning you one more on the team," said Tsunade. "Iruka wishes to accompany you three."

"Really?" exclaimed Naruto, excited to have the man who he considered a brother-father with him.

"That's right. He is getting provisions for the trip ahead. This will be an S-Ranked Mission. Report back when you return." Tsunade nodded at them. "Dismissed."

As the three left, she sighed and palmed her face. "Come out, Jiraiya."

The hermit-sage clambered in through the window. "Decade, huh… there's a name I thought I wouldn't hear in a long time."

"A destroyer and a creator, huh…" said Tsunade. "What do you think?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I think they could have done worse. Let's hope the kid knows what he's doing now."

Tsunade nodded as she clasped her hands together. "Be safe, Naruto…"


	2. Rider World Kuuga 01: Slice of Life

Rider World: Kuuga Part 1

* * *

There was no real lurching sensation, no off the wall feel to it, only the sudden tingle sweeping across the room as Ayame parted the window. "We've arrived," she said.

Naruto looked visibly green for a moment and he dashed to the washroom. Returning, he managed, "What was that?"

"Ah, it might have been worse for you, Naruto, since you carry Decade's power," said Teuchi. "Sorry, I didn't think to warn you."

Stepping out into the world, Naruto looked at himself as his clothing had changed from his usual orange and black to the appearance of the police force. "There's a uniform we haven't seen in a while," said Kakashi who was dressed similarly as with Sakura. Iruka on the other hand was dressed in a suit and he looked a little uncomfortable about that.

"The purpose of a visit is to blend in," said Teuchi as he fixed a cap on Sakura's head. "But these worlds are SPECIAL."

"Special how?" inquired Sakura.

"In these worlds, time has passed unevenly from your own, and as a result, can often result in meeting yourself," said Ayame. "These aren't just other worlds, but parallel ones, similar in people, place and things to our own. The disguises will help you blend in however, as long as you don't actively draw attention to yourselves."

"We'll have to split up," said Naruto. "Walking in a group causes too much attention. Iruka-sensei, want to come with me?"

Iruka nodded. "Sounds good. Sakura, Kakashi?"

"Nn. Meet back here at the stand in an hour," said Kakashi. "No jutsu unless provoked, and only use in a fight."

"Take care, you two," said Sakura as she headed in the other direction, with Kakashi on her trail.

* * *

"Decade," said the watcher as he gritted his teeth. "Damn you, Decade, your journey has begun."

"How many worlds do you continue to change and twist?" he muttered. "How many more will you cross, until calamity hits?"

* * *

"It seems so peaceful here," said Naruto as he followed Iruka towards the school. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, you think we should be going to the ninja academy?"

"I don't see why not," said Iruka. "There has to be something in the records regarding the appearance of monsters and Decade."

Naruto nodded and paused at the sight of the school. "Hey uh… does it look… different to you?"

Iruka looked over at the building and frowned. "That's odd… swingsets? Playground stuff?"

"Other worlds… this might not be a ninja academy," said Naruto. Noticing someone walking up close to the door, he pulled Iruka to the side as a young Iruka walked through it, checking a chart before blowing a whistle.

"C'mon back, break's over!" called out Iruka and kids poured into the building.

"It's… a normal school," said Iruka, bewildered at his much younger self from their hiding spot behind a couple of pillars.

"I've seen some of these before on my trip," said Naruto. "No ninja stuff. Heck, look at everything around us! I haven't seen a ninja within minutes of arrival!"

Iruka nodded. "Let's get inside, there's bound to be something we can check on."

* * *

Sakura had left Kakashi to his own thing, watching as the older ninja snuck into the fourth floor of the precinct. Checking around discretely, she did notice several familiar landmarks: Ino's flower shop, the Hyuuga Compound far over there, but it seemed to be really peaceful.

Just then, the calls of kids caught her ear as she turned the corner and found a familiar scene right out of her memory: it was her. A little her, who was being tormented by the younger girls of her graduating class!

Hiding behind a pole, she watched as Ino defended her kidlet and she let out an "Awww" as it was really adorable to see.

A tug at her leg alerted her and she looked down at a tiny Naruto. "Hey, neechan," he said. "Whatcha doing?"

Bending down, she smiled at him. "Just watching over the kids. And what are you doing?" By god, Naruto was adorable at this age!

"The others don't wanna play with me," said Naruto sadly.

"Why is that?" inquired Sakura curiously. It couldn't be the Kyuubi, could it? Not in this peaceful place?

"Daddy's the Mayor, and he doesn't want me getting hurt," said Naruto. "And the kids like to play rough and tumble."

So that was it. Naruto had family in this one. And yet he was still alone. Poor guy. Leaning down, she rubbed his head. "Hey, things will improve. All you need to do is never give up on your dream, and make friends in your own way."

"Friends? A dream?" inquired the kidlet.

"Uh-huh," said Sakura with a smile. "Never give up on your dream. What's your dream?"

"My dream…my dream is to become the mayor of Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto eagerly. "And people will be able to play with me all the time!"

Sakura giggled. "It's a nice dream."

"You're nice, neechan," said Naruto. He looked by her and waved. "Mama!"

"There you are," said Uzumaki Kushina as she scooped up her boy. "Who's been a good boy?"

"Heee!" exclaimed Naruto, trading cheek rubs. "Mama, this is neechan, she told me to never give up on dreams!"

"Well it's nice to see that the young are so good to our children!" exclaimed Kushina with a smile. "What's your name, dear?"

"Oh, it's uh, Hinata. Hinata Haruno," said Sakura, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well then, Hinata-chan, you simply must come visit Naruto more often," said Kushina with a smile. "Come along now, kiddo, your daddy's waiting."

"Kay. Bye bye, neechan!"

"Bye… Naruto," said Sakura, waving at him as the pair left.

* * *

"Darn it, that's number nine," said Anko as she took photographs of the crime scene. "Where are these devils coming from?"

"Beats me," remarked Inochi. "But whoever they are, whatever these are, they're coming and fast."

"Tch. I want to know who's beating these things down though." said Anko as she took more photographs.

"Who knows. Reports said that Number Nine here tore through the residential district before it was stopped. Crazy thing too, look at this." And reaching down with a gloved hand, the CSI picked up a kunai. "This was in his body."

"Ain't that a ninja tool?" inquired Anko of her partner.

"More than likely. But what would ninja be doing here? For that matter, why do they exist? Or is it some punk playing hero?" Inochi sighed. "Let's get this carcass down to the lab."

* * *

Kakashi wound his way through the police station, noting the reports. People didn't seem to notice that he was completely out of place, even with his hair matted under the hat.

Coming into a briefing room, a woman who he identified as Hana Inuzaki pointed at a whiteboard. "There's been nine of these creatures so far, and only…" She looked up at him. "You're late."

"Ah, I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi.

"Whatever. Sit down and open the casefile. We've got a lot to review." Turning back to the list, she wrote down several statistics and names of the creatures. "So far there have been nine of these creatures, but this is our first casualty in the nine types. This is the first Unidentified Life Form that we've managed to find dead."

Kakashi nodded, though his expression under the mask was troubled. Someone killed it?

"There was also this found at the scene." And Hana placed a bag with a kunai in it. Eyebrows were raised and Kakashi made no visible hint of surprise. Ninja stuff, here? Already? He had seen no sign of ninja unless…

He frowned. There was someone else playing hero.

"Autopsies of the creature revealed that it's on the verge of breakdown for some apparent reason. But we can assume that we'll be calling it number nine: Kyuubi."

Murmurs went through the assembled officers and detectives, and Kakashi sighed under his mask. Seems like wherever he went, the nine tails stared him in the face.

* * *

Iruka was pretty good at skulking around, but his outfit was a little restrictive. As time went on though, he managed to get the files of several key members of the Rookie Nine and looked them over, as well as class schedules. Most of the kids were too young to be able to be ninja, and the rest were just getting started in Konoha Elementary.

"Excuse me, sensei?" inquired a young woman, one of his fellow teachers. "You're needed to take over Iruka-sensei's class."

What an odd statement. "Ah, of course," said Iruka as he got up and headed for the class.

Opening it up, he noticed it was the class with Gai's team. Straightening his collar, he rounded to the front. "All right class, settle down," he said, opening the book on the front and noticing that it was an Elementary Mathematics book.

Oh boy. Here we go. "All right, who can tell me where we first left off? Anyone?"

A hand shot up. "Yes, Lee?"

"Sensei, we were working into times tables," chirped Lee. "Up to the 20s!"

"Alright, we'll be reviewing 20 to 40 today," said Iruka and the class groaned.

After the class dismissed, the same teacher smiled at him and Iruka realized belatedly that the teacher was a very young Kurenai. He hadn't recognized her at first since she was out of her wrap-like dress. "You did very good, sensei," she said. "Quite good for a substitute."

"I've had experience teaching children, though keeping some of the more boisterous members down was a little harder than expected," said Iruka.

Kurenai nodded. "Maybe afterwards we can get together. Oh, sensei, I forgot to ask your name."

Iruka thought fast and came up with one of his aliases while on an undercover mission. "Tsukasa. Tsukasa Hikari."

Somewhere, the first Decade and a girl named Natsumi Hikari sneezed.

"Hikari-sensei then," said Kurenai.

"Ah, please, just Tsukasa is fine."

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Tsukasa-san, then."

Iruka laughed. "Close enough. Let's go get that meal."

* * *

"You seem in a good mood, Iruka-sensei," said Sakura as she watched Iruka walk in later that night, undoing his tie. "Find anything interesting?"

"I did," said Iruka. "We're looking at a world at least several years before our own time. I spent the afternoon teaching a group of kids that had Team Gai in it. First years as well. And then spent time with the teachers which by the way, consists of most of the Jounin sensei, save for Kakashi."

"There's a reason for that," said Kakashi, coming in through the window, reading his book. "My younger self works in the police department. What did you find, Sakura?"

"The leader of the town is the Fourth, a one Minato Uzumaki. Apparently he took his wife's name and that's Naruto's dad in this world." Both men jerked in surprise. "Obviously, we're not telling Naruto THAT."

"The hints and signs are there, but we should keep it from him for now," said Kakashi, nodding. "Where's Naruto?"

"Out scouting. I contacted him about the creatures and the corpse that was in autopsy in the police station. He's looking for trouble."

* * *

Naruto perched atop the roof, looking down in Konoha's red light district. Nothing, just the usual call girls, drunks and what not. He sighed. "Man, I thought being Decade was going to be full of adventure. Instead it's the same old…"

A chill went up his spine as he got up and looked over towards a building. There was an uneasy sensation, like when the Fangire attacked. Getting up, he grinned. "Looks like I spoke too soon!"

Taking off across the rooftops, he bounded to a catwalk and peered into the warehouse where the sound of growling could be heard. Creeping in, he looked over and blinked at the sight of a vaguely ox-like creature. But what really got him was the seven tails that were shimmering with light. "A Bijuu? Here?"

Suddenly, kunai flew out of nowhere and thunked into the ground where the Ox had been, as a form he couldn't quite make out engaged. It was lighter on it's feet than the Ox, but the Ox had startling agility for it's worth. Letting out a bellow, it charged the attacker who dodged in a very ninja-like way.

Keying in his radio, Naruto spoke, "There's a tailed beast down here fighting someone. It's too gloomy to make it out. Should I engage?"

"Wait for it Naruto," ordered Kakashi. "Let's see what this world can do first."

More kunai on razor wire lanced out and slashed into the Ox, causing it to stumble and bellow angrily. The wounds closed back and the owner of the weapons snapped. "Damn you, you just had to have regeneration powers!"

"Iruka, what are you doing?" demanded a female voice and Naruto looked over the edge. "You need to finish it up."

"Anko, I'm trying," exclaimed Iruka and Naruto blinked. "We got lucky last time!"

"Pay attention!" exclaimed Anko and Iruka turned, only to get knocked backwards by the bull and holding his stomach. Running up to him, she groaned. "What now?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, looks like we don't have that option." And Naruto leaped over the railing and landed directly onto the Ox Bijuu, grabbing it by the horns. "Whoa! Whoa! Stop bucking you damn thing!"

"What are you doing, officer?" demanded Anko as Naruto was pitched to the ground in front of them with a groan. "This is dangerous!"

"You're telling me," groaned Naruto as he crawled to his feet. "Damn." Pulling out the DecaDriver, he strapped it on and pulled a card out of the case.

"What… is that?" inquired Anko. Iruka just stared, wide eyed as Naruto held it out in front of him.

The Ox Bijuu recoiled and in a deep growling voice, proclaimed, "Damn you… DECADE!"

"Henshin," said Naruto in reply as he pulled his DecaDriver open.

**"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

The bull charged but the magenta colored cards blasted him backwards as they formed the crown. Grabbing the RideBooker, Decade put another card in. **"Attack Ride: BLAST!"**

Rapid fire shots slammed into the Ox Bijuu who staggered backwards in pain. "It's not that tough, is it," remarked Decade as he rushed in, trading blows and transforming his weapon into a sword.

"What… what is this guy?" breathed Anko as Decade blasted the Ox Bijuu once again.

"… Decade," said Iruka. "The destroyer."

Kicking the Bijuu backwards, Decade pulled out a gold card. "I'll finish this right here and now!"

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-DECADE!" **A line of holographic cards appeared between him and the demon, and Decade crouched, ready to spring into a kick when Iruka tackled him around the middle. "H-hey! What gives?"

"You can't!" exclaimed Iruka, wrestling Decade away as his attack ride vanished. "You can't, not until I find out what it wants!"

"What… the heck man, just a few minutes ago you were trying to kill this thing! Look it's getting away!"

The Ox Bijuu leaped into a crack in the darkness and vanished and Decade groaned. "Look what happened! Now mind explaining why the fuck you wanted me to not kill it?"

* * *

_"It started three months ago._

_"I was just a teacher accompanying my students to the museum because a new exhibit was being shown. That's when I met Anko, or re-met her anyhow. She and I were friends as kids, and she had left to take photographs of the world. Eventually she became a CSI, to pay her way through that._

_"In any case, while we were there, there was a brazen theft that took place in the center. In the middle of it, I knocked over a statue of a ten-tailed beast, and released the Bijuu. I don't remember what happened after that, only that Anko found me, with my arms covered in blood. I had savagely torn something apart, the corpse resembling an animal._

"After extensive research, it seems that the Bijuu had infused me with the power to become a vessel, as long as I find out what they need, and become the Ten Tails, the Jyubi. But recently, they hadn't come out as often as they should. I've satisfied one through six and eight, but seven is still out there… and nine. Nine just wanted to die. So, I took it apart."

"And now?" inquired Kakashi.

"And now, I need to find seven, since all it seems all I can do is fight it. It wants to fight, I don't know why." Iruka rubbed his head. "And then I saw him."

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yes, Decade. There was a man who came by, and told me that he was a destroyer."

"Wait, was this man in a trenchcoat with a blindfold?" said Naruto and the younger Iruka nodded. "Sasuke…"

"Why would he be here to tell him that?" inquired Sakura. "It doesn't make much sense."

"It could be," said Teuchi, serving up a coffee to each of them. "That it could be another Sasuke, one who follows the Prophet's line of thinking."

"The Prophet?" inquired the elder Iruka.

"Narutaki. A fierce opponent to anything created by Decade," explained Ayame. "For years, he's been trying to prevent Decade or anything associated with him from journeying. He even reformed Dai-Shocker into Super Shocker."

"A statue, vessel for the Jyubi… and yet…" mused Kakashi.

"Something the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" inquired Naruto.

"A power that exceeds the tailed beasts… Naruto…" He looked up and then looked at Iruka. "He could be Kuuga."

"Kuuga?" inquired Iruka, unsure of where this was going as Naruto pulled a card that was blanked out.

"The first of the Kamen Riders sealed away…"


End file.
